


sand dollars

by iimber



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimber/pseuds/iimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finding sand dollars with your cute best friend is great way to be rid of stress</p>
            </blockquote>





	sand dollars

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore calmed your nerves immediately. 

Finals had kicked your ass, your mind frame a total mess and you couldn’t get the heavy feeling of stress to leave your body.

The last two weeks, all you had done was study.  
Most nights, you didn’t lay down to sleep until the early AMs, and sometimes you didn’t even make it to your bed. When that happened, you had passed out on top of your notes, smearing some of your writing with drool.

All the suffering paid off, as you passed all tests with A’s and B’s.

Even though you did a great job, and you were excited, the stress was still bearing down on you for some unknown reason. 

This is when your best friend, the bubbly and over-friendly Feferi, took it upon her to take all that excess strain off your shoulders.   
And apparently, a visit to her family’s private beach was the perfect remedy. 

And now here you are, (h/c) hair blowing back from the sea breeze, staring out over the waves of the deep blue ocean.

Feferi’s dark hand rested against your back, leaning forward to look at you. Her dark hair fell over the side of her shoulder, and a bright smile graced the girl's beautiful face.

_“I can already see that you’re **‘eeling’** well!”_

She giggled at her own pun, and you rolled your eyes with a small smile. She incorporated fish puns into everything whenever she got a chance, which was admittedly cute.  
What a nerd your best friend was.

The girl laced her fingers with yours, pulling you along with her to come closer to the shore.   
The wet sand cooled off your feet, as they had been standing in hot sand for a few minutes, and you let out a relaxed sigh with the salt water rushed up to the top of your ankles.

Feferi had dove into the water immediately, just like you figured she would. She stayed under for a while, as her ability to hold her breath was impeccable, which still always freaked you out a bit.

Much to your relief, she came up quickly, throwing her wet hair back and grinning at you again.   
The girl held up her hands, which had two sand dollars in each.

You smiled, untying the scarf around your waist and walked into the ocean.

The dark skinned girl held out one of the flattened sea urchins as you stepped closer to her, placing it in your hand. The little hairs inside the spine swayed back and forth, and you brought the sand dollar closer to your face to examine it.

_“They’re so beautiful, right?”_

You looked back up at her, pointer finger rubbing the slimy cover of seaweed that spread across the sand dollar.

_“Yeah, where did you find them?”_

The next half hour was spent walking slowly in the water, feet dragging to feel any bumps on the sand below.  
Feferi had said that since the tide was so low, you could find many sea creatures that you couldn’t find at high tide (since that’s when you’re usually at the beach).

When the sun began setting, you both finally walked up to the shore.

Your friend insisted on sitting and watching the sunset before leaving, and you gave in almost immediately, tired frm the past couple of hours.

_“So,”_

Feferi sat down beside you, head leaning down to rest on your lap.

_“Was this good therapy?”_

A soft smile graced your face, hand combing through her damp, dark strands. Staring into the fiery sunset, you reached over with your other hand to interlock with hers.

_“Absolutely.”_


End file.
